voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Withdrawl
The incident of remininicense '386 RK AY and J' : J is about drunk and is speaking at patrons J: The land of the free, the land of the fuh... : J walks and sits in the stool next to RK J: You know what sucks? : about 3 seconds pass J: Everything! RK: sigh ''Yeah, I feel you. J: And people gotta deal with it themselves. RK: Then celebrate by drinking more, right? J: I just do it cause I can, girl. RK: Except that girl over there, she just sits there and smokes sometimes. J: Yeah, what the fuck is wroooooong with her? : ''AY begins to walk over to the stool next to J and sits down in it AY: A lot, excuse you. J: Phoo hoo hoo! Hot shit, aren't ya? RK: I hate this place, I need another drink. J: Maybe...maybe I don't. I'm gooood. AY: Yeah, I agree. You smell the part too. J: Yeah, I...yep. AY: You say you deal with your own problems, you must be well off. RK: Yeah, you did say that. You sound very responsible for a drunk man. J: Shhhh...hush. If you guys wanna know, come outside and I can tell ya. AY: There's no way he can take on both of us. RK: Well, we have to know! We're far into it now, hah! : All walk outside and gather around J near his truck, as if he is a child with a secret J: Ok ok ok, I know you two are killers, you're Anger and you're that yakuza girl. The news likes to antagonize you girls. AY: Ayame, if you were to ever remember a name to call me. RK: Not to pry, but it's The Anger. J: You get my point, shit, ok. Have...you ever heard of some organization that goes around and kills Russians? RK: Yeah, and that rooster man 100 years ago. J: Jacket, we call him. AY: By saying "we" I assume you're in that organization. J: Right, yeah. It's called the 50 Blessings, and obviously I'm in it. RK: So what are you, which bird? J: Well, it's just animals. We're all animals. So, I have some personal guidelines. AY: What, "Bros before hoes"? J: One: if you're caught, I can't promise anything. And two: if you're killed, I never existed. AY: I'm trying to get into some other robbery business, so it'll be like having a part-time job! RK: I guess I'm just hired gun, if you put it like that. J: Hush, hush. No need to boast, people are listening! AY: Uhh, man, there's no one around us outside at all. They're all in the bar. RK: He's right, we should keep quiet. J: So, do you accept? : Both agree nonchalantly and J starts to smile J: I will forward the calls to you two too, unless we should just wait there at the phone at my place. I seem to only get calls in the evening. RK: It would make transportation and timing easier. AY: Well, we can't always do this. I live out in the west coast, and you live in Japan still. RK: Good point. We'll have to plan these out and go on sprees at a time. J: Alright, so it's official. AY: Let's go on that, and also let's go home. J: At least stay around tomorrow to try it out, and come up with some masks. I can't get them shipped here in time. : All walk to their separate vehicles and drive their ways : end Category:Incidents